Dragonborn and kingslayer
by TotemPanda
Summary: What happens whan the dragonborn is falsely accused of killing the high king? Well it's simple, the dragonborn will stop making jokes and start breaking bones.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Torygg ! Hey wait for me brother I got another one.

Why do Khajiit always claim their innocence ? Cause the criminal is Elsweyr, got it ? Elsewere, Elsweyr. It's funny don't ya think ?

Elric all your jokes aren't funny, you're just a shitty humorist.

Hey dude that's just hurtful, besides, I'm the dragonborn, i killed dragons so I think I deserve a little respect. The blonde boy said, I could even shout at you and you'll end in Cyrodiil.

Yeah, by the way, why aren't you with the greybeards instead of annoying me Elric ? The high king said.

Huh… well they, like fired me, they said I was annoying and unworthy of being the prestigious chosen one. They just don't have any sense of humor, just like you by the way mister I don't like jokes. Elric said while following the high king like a dog following it's master

Damn, can't believe I grew up with this little fucker, he's like 19 now and he's still dumb has a baby… wispered Torygg

What's that you said brother ?

Nothing, and we ain't brothers dumbass

Woo, becoming high king made you an angry little one ain't it. Said Elric in a joking tone.

Without more talk, they headed to the blue palace, the rest time was over for Torygg and it was time to return to his duties, as for the dragonborn, well, he didn't have duties, not anymore since the end of the world was a lesser pain than train him in the view of the Greybeards. And what he didn't say was that he also was the worst recrute to ever enter the Dawnguard fortress. Isran had given him an ambicious mission, avange the Stendarr Vigilents and find out what was the purpose of the vampires. And, as Isran said, « All this little brainless fucker did was to free an ancient vampire, bring it home with an elder scroll and come back make his reports »

No need to say that the vampire, Serana as she called herself, despised him for his behavior, and to be more precise, his lack of maturity, even by knowing him for half a day.

They arrived in the throne room and there she was, Elisif, the most beautiful woman in Tamriel, for Elric, for sure he was jealous of torygg for marrying her, and he didn't even love her, fucking political marriage.

Huh, hi my queen, hu, it's an honor to see you again. Said Elric bowing to his ankles before the queen.

The queen laughed at that. Maybe she was amused or maybe it was just pity for the boy. They had the same age but Elisif still treated him like a little kid.

Everyone in the court, including Torygg, was desperate by this scene. They all knew the dragonborn knew how to fight, he really did kil a few lesser dragons, which was already an achievement, but the kid's behavior only brought pity on him.

Well, dear wife, shall we return to our important matters. Said the high king hustling Elric while heading to his throne.

You are now dismissed Elric. Return to your home and do something productive, like, I don't know, thinking about all the failures in your life that brought you there. Mocked Torygg

We used to be brothers, but now, you're just a big pile of shit, but you already know that right ? Said the kid, heading to the exit

What is it you said kid ?! Torygg got up furiously

What ? Are you also deaf now ? Elric now faced Torygg

I'm gonna break your face. Without waiting more, Torygg threw a right hook to the Dragonborn, to everybody's surprise, he quickly dodged it and mocked his opponant.

If we could take bets, everybody would put his money on the high king, well, at least at the beginning of the fight. Now that the king was in difficulty, the guards started to get closer to help him, but he dismissed them by a sign of his hand.

He furiously launched an other hook, but the kid was much faster and threw an inverted high kick right in his opponant face knocking him out and breaking his nose at the same time.

In an instant, three guards took the kid and said, you're gonna sleep in jail tonight it will calm you.

The night was boring, he was alone, the only other presence was the guards mocking him all night.

The morning, one guard came and opened his cell, get out right now before our mercyful high king changes his mind.

Yeah yeah you'll thank him for his kindness.

Getting out of his cell, he was determined to get out of this city and never come back, the beautiful city and the kind people he once knew only became pieces of shit into a much bigger pile of shit.

He got to his home and took a few clothes, food and an old painting of his lost parents.

But what was a surprise is what he found leaving his house. The queen was standing before him. He looked at her a few seconds without any emotions and started walking. He heard quick footsteps behind him.

Wait ! Elric where are you going ?

Far from this pile of shit of a city

Listen, i'm sorry about Torygg, I know you are close friends and it was bad of him to talk to you this way.

Were.

What ?

We WERE friends, he ain't nothing more than a bag full of piss to me now.

Please stop!

Why are you following me anyway, you're like everybody else, I only inspire you pity.

No, you're wrong. She said, but with a guilty look.

Yeah what did I say, anyway if I stay close of him I'm gonna rip his head of and feed it to Falk.

Elisif was shocked by the way he was talking, she stopped and watched him leave when suddenly, she heard screams in the city

Oh my god no ! It can't be happening !

Elric and Elisif started running and as they reached the main alley of Solitude, they found something terrible.

A head, nailed to a door and a body just beneath it, they recognized who it was very quickly, since it was the high king's head

Elisif stayed stoïc, not knowing how to react, while Elric started screaming, asking if anybody had seen anything, but has he returned to Elisif's side, he heard her say, « guards, arrest this man, he is the kingslayer »

What ? What are you doing Elisif ? You can't do that, i'm innocent

7 years, 7 fucking years he had been locked in the special jail of Jelalka, where only the most dangerous criminals were kept away from society.

The kid was not a kid anymore, he started to meditate a lot, in fact, he stopped eating drinking talking or sleeping 3 years ago. He only meditated.

He heard a noise in front of his cell and opened his eyes.

And there she was, the woman he once loved, the woman he hated, she was there, just 2 meters away from him.

**Heya yall coffee machines chapter one done, review comment and everything and till next time bitchez**


	2. Chapter 2

There she was, this bitch who falsely accused him of a murder he didn't commit and stole him seven years of his life.

And the only thing he wanted to do was to return in jail for the rest of his life, just after he slit her throat of course.

But those years learned him self-control, he simply looked at her for a few second and closed his eyes again.

H-hey Elric, I'm glad to see you, I just wanted to apologize for what I did, I didn't know how to react and your fight with Torygg made me thing you were the killer… but it is not possible and I am sure of it now.

No reaction

Elric ? Do you hear me ?

What took you so long ? The prisonner said

To do what ?

To replace all the shit you have in your head by an actual brain.

The jailor, who stood just behind his jarl yelled, hey listen you asshole, you better show respect to our jarl if you don't want to be executed !

Listen Elric I know I can't give you back those years but I can free you now, I just need your help. The ones who killed my husband, they tried to kill me a few weeks ago, and they would've succeed if it wasn't for Sybile.

The dragonborn, started to laugh, it wasn't a sarcastic laugh but a light and beautiful one.

You'll help me if I help you right ?

Indeed.

He reopened his light blue eyes and stood up right in front of Elisif. Only the renforced steel of his special cell was standing between them.

CRAAACK

That's funny, because you need my help, but I never said that I needed yours. He said as he tore down the door with his bare hands.

Elisif was in shock, it was impossible, this cell was supposed to resist the fury of the elements, it was simply impossible that this man she once knew as an indisciplined kid had become so strong.

She took a few step back and fell on her ass as he was approaching.

What is your help worth now little jarl ? You'd better make a better offer becau-

Stay away from her you sick bastard ! Yelled the jailor as he gave a vertical hit with his sword.

What surprised him was the hand of the dragonborn which intercepted him right before the sword could enter his flesh. He quickly desarmed him and wispered « _Fus Ro Dah » _

With his meditation he absorbed a lot of power, and while he said those words, the walls started to shake and a shockwave hit the guard who went all the way to a wall behind him and got crushed by the power of the shout. All this power was unbelievable, but if Elric was surprised, he didn't show it a bit.

That was for the torture, it's not funny to be the one who suffers right ?

Elisif was crying, knowing well was going to happen now, coming here without any escort was a huge mistake.

She cryed even louder when he got in front of her, but he just sat .

I won't kill you.

Wh-what ?

I won't kill you, i hate you, but I ain't a cold hearted killer. It pains me, but you'll stay alive, well, you'll stay until an other assassin finds you.

Listen Elric I need your help, I'm so sorr-

I don't give a shit Eli

As he got out of this hellhole of a jail, he met Sybile Stentor, the woman who raised him and Torygg after he lost his parents.

She didn't age a bit, it took Elric a few seconds to understand what he never understood before.

She almost ran towards him and as she was going to hug him, he said « The sun is lying Sybile, you can remove your hood now »

She stopped in the middle of her hug and stepped back. How did he discover her biggest secret ?

H-how did you know ?

Well, thanks to the meditation, he became more aware of his surroundings, he just knew when he saw her, but she didn't need to know that, because she wasn't family anymore, and she could become an enemy in the near future.

I had time to think while y'all had a good life and abandonned me, that's all

Behind Sybile was 3 guards on horses, and they weren't too glad to see him to say the least.

Where is the jarl ? And what happened in there ? It was like an earthquake. One of them asked

Like you said, an earthquake. He kept on walking, heading to the closest road, not knowing where he was or where he was going.

And like a sign of the nines that told him « Fuck you » an arrow flew just a few feet away from him, he recognized it as a forsworn arrow.

Huh fuck me !

He understood quickly that he'll have to fight, but he was maybe a little rusty.

**Hey y'all coffee machines, chapter 2 done, now i'll give a little more description of the caracters**

**So Elric is a blonde nord with light blue eyes, he's a little short, like 1m75**

**Before going to jail, he had short hair and no beard **

**After jail, he has longer hair and he has a beard, (picture Charlie Hunnam in the last season of sons of anarchy)**

**For his body, picture Geralt from the witcher without his scars.**

**He's the only OC and every other mentioned thing will be explained later, if I don't forget about it**


	3. Chapter 3

In the blink of an eye, an other arrow went flying right before Elric, who didn't seem to care very much, he was just angry to say the least.

You fuckers just had to show right now huh ? It couldn't have waited one fucking hour ?

He was in a bad position, as strong as he had become in his cell, he could't do much with no weapon face to face with multiple opponents. But like some twisted joke of the nines, two of the guards went by his side and drew their sword. Sure it was to protect the Jarl and Sybille, who were a lot more important in their eyes than Elric, but the simple thought of fighting alongside them, Elisif dogs, made him even angrier.

We are here only to kill Elisif the Fair !, said a voice up in the hill just before them, we have no problem with you, stranger, whoever you may be.

Yet you try to shoot me twice, forsworn, as openminded as I am, I can't help seeing this as an agression. Said Elric, his hand twisting in anger, but his tone surprisingly calm.

It was a mistake, now go away stranger, before we shoot you for good.

That was it, the arrows were their first mistake, the threat would be their last.

Seeing where all of this would come to, Sybille ran inside the jail, not that she couldn't defend herself, she was an extraordinary battlemage, but her judgement told her that she had to protect her Jarl at any cost. She was followed very close by the last guard, earning a look from the guards.

Huh, coward. They both said in unisson.

They didn't even have the time to turn their heads again that Elric, unable to controle himself had already started walking towards the enemies.

The voice from the hill sthen stated, you've chosen death then.

I've chosen your death indeed.

An arrow began to fly towards him, but all of a suden, everyone heard, **Tiid Klo Ui**, and for the dragonborn, the living world had just started to get slower and slower, for the others of course, it was like Elric was moving like a storm, almost to fast for them to see him, and they started to fear the power of the thu'um, this power who was once inside an undisciplined boy, was now the instrument of terror of a fearceful warrior full of hatred, a justified hatred.

He first threw the arrow away and began running insenely fast towards the archer. In a matter of seconds, he broke his neck like it was a branch and drew the sword he had strapped to his hip, he then began slashing every foe he saw, when the time return to its normal, six of them were on the ground, and Elric had blood everywhere.

Wh-what are you ? M-monster ? Said the voice from before

I'm Sithis' worst nightmare, bitch. Were the last words the man heard in his life, words coming from a monster inside a man, covered in blood, as life was leaving his body, he truly felt fear.

The guards were still in shock before the scene they've just witnessed, and as Elric was getting back on the road, Elisif, Sybille and the coward guard were coming out of the maximun security jail.

Elisif was shoked by what she saw, Elric covered in blood, showing no emotion nor guilt, the years truly had changed him.

Hey ! Where do you think you're going prisonner ?

Go fuck yourself, I go wherever the fuck I want, pussy.

Elric ! Stop talking like this, I raised you better than that !

Sybille, she indeed had raised, him, him and Torygg, they were like brothers, and they were like her sons, only she chosed to let him rot in jail for seven fucking years, because she was too blind or too dumb to realise he was innocent. And that made him really angry, again.

Oh, don't fucking dare talk about raising me old bitch ! You aren't dumb enough to think I could ever harm Torygg, you always knew I was innocent, yet you chose to abandon me in this fucking hellhole until you needed my help, you two are the worst selfish bitches I've ever met.

We are your family Elric, please come back with us to solitude.

I'd rather have a troll and a pile of shit as a family. Now leave me the fuck alone.

As he started to walk away, he said, you now what, in fact, maybe I'll come to Solitude.

Really ? Elisif's eyes were full of joy at this point

Yes, I have to say, these assassins have raised my curiosity, maybe I'll go after them and slaughter them all, or maybe not, I have a lot of things to do first, hmm, I think I'll go to Whiterun first, I have some people to visit.

**Hey y'all social distancing nerds, I was so damn bored that I decided to write again ! That's a fucking miracle. Fucking COVID.**

**I just have to say that I didn't really know what to do with this chapter so it's a bit lame but I have things planned for later.**

**Also English is not my primary language so there might be some mistakes in the story, sorry not sorry.**

**Bye bitchez**


End file.
